An organization may use any number of computing systems, communications networks, data storage devices, or other types of systems to provide services to individuals. An organization may also employ service representatives, agents, or other personnel that use the various systems to assist individuals in resolving service requests received through various communication channels. An organization may seek to optimize the manner in which incoming service requests are routed to service representatives to ensure optimal usage of computing resources, to provide an appropriate level of responsiveness to the individuals who submitted the service requests, and to ensure that the service requests are satisfactorily resolved.